¡Pensamientos Musicales!
by SirenaMisty
Summary: ¿Puedes adivinar que canción inspiró el Drabble?
1. A veces :Misty:

_¡Hola! Esta es una colección de Drabbles. Pensamientos basados en canciones pero sin usar la letra. Es decir **NO ES SONG FIC.**_

_Sólo historias cortas imaginadas al escuchar determinadas canciones. _

_Saluditos!_

_Sire!_

_PD: Voy a Ver si adivinan que canción es. En el proximo Drabble va la respuesta de éste. =D_

* * *

**Pensamientos Musicales **

**~Misty~**

******A veces**

* * *

A veces, el tema de querer es tan complicado, no sé puede asegurar los sentimientos, nunca podemos saber con exactitud que siente el otro por uno, porque solo hay algo seguro… Lo que uno siente.

A veces, no sé si el "te quiero" que sale de mi boca es real… No porque no lo sienta… si no porque… siento que vas más allá de algo que solo quiero, es como que me quedo corta de palabras…

Cuando despierto y no te veo a mi lado, es como si no estuviera viva. Quisiera saber por qué no estás aquí… si te quiero a mi lado.

El sentimiento que llevo dentro está expandiéndose por mi ser, cada día más. Pero no me siento mal… al contrario, me siento muy viva… me siento con muchas ganas de vivir por él…

Aunque estemos lejos, aunque nuestra separación nos duela, y nos de mucha nostalgia aquellos mágicos momentos, sabemos que siempre vamos a estar juntos… porque nuestras almas son una sola.

Somos más que dos simples amigos, aunque queramos ocultarlo, aunque queramos negarlo, hay algo aquí… Algo más que una simple y duradera amistad… yo lo sé…

Te conozco tan también, que siento que no es la primera vez que te tengo en mi vida, que tal vez te conocí en otra vida, donde tú y yo compartimos este mismo amor…

Hasta es rara la forma en la que nos conocimos, eso solo me da a entender que entre tú y yo, no hay coincidencia. Tú y yo, teníamos que reencontrarnos en esta vida, y así lo hemos hecho…

Pero, ¿cómo hago para que entiendas, o admitas que somos algo más? Sí se nota. No entiendo por qué seguir negándolo….

A tu lado, no hay temores, a tu lado olvido todo lo que me tiene mal, me das fuerzas, tus ojos son mi guía en la vida.

Eres todo para mí, no puedo negar que daría hasta mi propia vida por la tuya, eres una gran parte de mi ser, y la más importante… mi corazón.

El tiempo para estar juntos, no se ha detenido, finalmente tarde o temprano lo estaremos, juntos tú y yo…

Que me importa la distancia, que me importa el dolor de la nostalgia de no tenerte aquí, yo sé que nada de eso, podrá contra nosotros. Porque tenemos un sentimiento que no cambia, que no nos puede separar… y aún en esta distancia crece cada día más…

Lo sé… algo dentro de mi pecho me dice que así es.

* * *

_Nos leemos!_


	2. Tú :Ash:

**¡Hi!**

**Abajo la respuesta del pensamiento anterior.**

* * *

**Pensamientos Musicales**

**~Ash~**

**Tú**

* * *

Nosotros nos conocimos hace muchos años, al inicio de nuestro viaje. Aunque la mayoría de estos los hemos pasado separados, volver a tenerte cerca mío… me hace sentir raro. Un sentimiento nace de mí sin permiso…

Pese a tu mirada y a tu sonrisa, puedo ver que hay un deje de tristeza tras esos ojos bicolor. Es increíble, cualquier persona podría decir que tu mirada es verde, o azul… pero yo sé perfectamente que están equivocados… Tus ojos son verdeazulados… ese tono perfecto del mar y los océanos…

También por eso he notado que esa tristeza solo la emites cuando me ves a mí. ¿Qué te he hecho?

Lo siento, si te he lastimado y no me di cuenta. Discúlpame amiga. Siempre hemos dicho cosas para molestarnos… quizás en algún momento dije algo demasiado malo y en mi ingenuidad nata no me percate.

¿Te he tratado mal?

Cielos, necesito saber qué es lo que oculta tu mirada.

¿O acaso será el hecho de haber colocado a otras chicas en el lugar que originalmente te pertenecía?

No es que yo así lo quisiera, el destino me las ponía ahí, en mi camino…

Nunca fue mi intención reemplazarte, si eso es lo que te duele. Solo era parte del juego, parte de mis viajes…

¡¿Qué es?! Dime por favor…

Te veo hablar con mis amigos con tanta facilidad que ya me siento irritado.

Soy Ash Ketchum, un famoso entrenador Pokémon, y tú una líder de gimnasio. Ambos tenemos responsabilidades pero tomamos la vida de otra forma, yo como un juego que hay que disfrutar, tú siempre tan seria queriendo hacer todo a tu modo.

¿Será eso?

¿Qué no puedas vivir tu vida como yo?

¡Rayos! Ya estoy cayendo de nuevo en mis aires de grandeza… y eso no es nada bueno.

¿De qué puedo alardear yo, sí que sea lo que soy ahora, es gracias a esos conocimientos que tú tienes y que siempre denigré?

Tomo una bocanada de aire y me acerco al grupo que llevo ignorando en la reunión por estar pendiente de todos tus movimientos.

En este rato, he llegado a una conclusión.

No importa que ha pasado, no importa quien estuvo, quien se fue o quien vendrá en mi vida. No importa lo que tenga o lo que perderé.

Sólo me importa una cosa ahora, y esa eres tú.

Coloco mi mano en tu hombro y con un gesto de mi cabeza te pido que me acompañes. Me sigues silenciosa sin decir nada, quizás esperando el porqué de mi actuar.

Me detengo de golpe y tú frenas también justo cuando me giró sobre mis pies y nos topamos de frente.

Muy, muy cerca el uno del otro…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —me preguntas con la voz afligida. Siempre tan pendiente de mí… pese a todo.

—Misty… —te susurré cuando quisiste retroceder pero no te lo permití, te mantuve apegada a mí—, ¿te hice algo?

—¿Algo? —tus ojos demuestran claramente la confusión—. No, ¿por qué?

—Me importas —te suelto y te doy la espalda buscando que palabras usar—, me importas mucho Misty…

—Ash… —apareces frente a mí buscando mi mirada con tus manos—. ¿Qué?

—Te quiero —fije mis ojos en los tuyos y vi en ellos el asombro y como ese deje de tristeza desaparecía de a poco…

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

—Ash… —soltaste mi rostro y te aferraste sollozando de mi cuello. ¿Qué hice ahora?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —con tus manos en mis hombros, me sonreíste—. Te quiero…

¡Cielos!

No sé en qué momento, tus labios se unieron a los míos dándome la mejor sensación de toda mi vida…

Un beso.

* * *

**_¿Puedes adivinar está canción?_**

Jajaja

La anterior, era Algo Más de la Quinta Estación.

_**Pastelito - sweetlittlecrush - naliaseleniti**_

fueron las que adivinaron :D

Felicitaciones.

Sire~


	3. Perdí :Ash:

**_Hola! Abajo la respuesta del anterior! Les advierto éste no es lindo xD_**

* * *

**Pensamientos Musicales**

**~Ash~**

**Perdí**

* * *

Todos tenemos un momento en nuestras vidas que deseamos, no haber cometido ese error tan grave.

A mí, nunca me había pasado, claro, como siempre... hasta que me pasó...

Hoy, es un día gris en mi vida, me marcho del gimnasio de esta ciudad, me marcho de su gimnasio como si fuera la peor derrota de toda mi vida.

¿Por qué deje pasar todo este tiempo? Me preguntaba tristemente, luego de escucharla decir "Ya es tarde"

Nunca me di cuenta de todo lo que ella era, y en mi ceguera nunca noté cuando sufría por todo lo que hacía, aunque fuera intencional, esas cosas duelen, y hoy lo comprendí...

.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

.

_Había ido a visitarla, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, mi primer sorpresa fue, que no lucia contenta por verme allí, su sonrisa para mí se había perdido... y en un principio me tenía algo desconcertado._

—_Misty —le pregunté, luego de darme la habitación para que pasara la noche—, ¿sucede algo?_

—_No —me respondió fríamente. _

—_Bueno, buenas noches — le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, pero ella me miró, miró el interruptor de la luz y lo apagó, dejándome ahí en oscuridad, sin ni una palabra. _

_Ahí inicie mis conclusiones, ¿tal vez ya no me quería? Ya no me consideraba más su amigo... No le encontraba otra explicación para dejarme ahí sin nada más que dudas y confusiones. _

—_¿Sabes Ash? —me dijo al otro día, muy molesta—. Gracias por estar siempre para mí, amigo —yo solo la miré—. Gracias por estar cuando me convirtieron en la maestra acuática que soy; gracias por estar aquí, en mis competencias... Gracias por estar aquí... cuando más lo necesitaba._

—_Misty... por favor, escúchame —trataba de que me escuchara pero tenía razón, no había acudido a ningunas de sus invitaciones, siempre viendo hacia mí... _

—_¿Qué? — me gritó cerrando sus ojos—, ¿qué tengo que escucharte Ash Ketchum? —apretó sus puños—. Claro, el señor llama, y yo tengo que acudir a sus llamados, pero él... nunca — me miró, sus ojos mostraban una ira interna muy fuerte—, acudía a los míos..._

— _Es verdad —no podía negarlo, sus ojos no mostraban ese brillo con el que siempre me miraban, hoy reflejaban un sufrimiento que yo le cause... por pensar solo en mí._

—_Ya es tarde para arrepentirse —la miré, ella tenía su mirada hacia un costado y tenía su brazo extendido señalándome la puerta—. Ahí está la salida... vete como siempre... pero esta vez... no regreses..._

_Con esas palabras… abrió mis ojos, con esas palabras comprendí todo lo que siempre sintió. Y me arrepentí de todo lo que no hice, para ella..._

—_¿Puedo hacer algo para saldar esto? — le pregunté, me miró con el ceño fruncido._

—_Ya te lo dije "Ya es tarde" —dobló y volvió a extender su brazo—, la puerta Ketchum..._

—_Lo siento... — le susurré saliendo del gimnasio._

_._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

.

Ahora siento que perdí algo muy importante en mi vida... Todo por decir "Ella puede esperar" Pues no fue así... ella esperó... pero se cansó de hacerlo...

Pero no puedo culparla... me culpo a mí... por haberme tardado tanto...

Me culpo a mí... por haber faltado a cada uno de sus llamados.

Me culpo a mí, por negarme que ella fuera importante para mí...

Me culpo a mí... por dejarla cada vez que me iba, sin nada... sin un abrazo sin un beso que más de una vez, quise darle pero por miedo, no hice.

Ahora, como ella me dijo "Ya es Tarde"

Porque yo... me dedique a eso… a perderla.

* * *

_**El rinconcito de la que escribe!**_

_Hola!_

_La respuesta de la canción anterior es Solo importsa tú de Franco Devita :D Es una de mis canciones favoritas y si la escuchan es tan... como el fic jajaja xD_

_¿Adivinaron cuál es la canción de éste?_

_Suerte!_

_Sire~_


	4. Adiós :Misty:

_Abajo la respuesta de la anterior. ¡Ésta está muy fácil!_

* * *

**Pensamientos Musicales**

**~Misty~**

**Adiós**

* * *

Todos tenemos una canción, con la que nos sentimos representados aunque es curioso, cuando una que te parecía muy bonita, marca un momento muy duro en ti.

Jamás, pensé usarla para representar esto en mi vida pero así... paso

Sola, entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, y el solo hecho de recordarlo, me llena los ojos de lágrimas, el adiós fue dicho y no hay marcha atrás.

Se dice que el amor es un fuego que hay que cuidarlo, pero si no lo demuestras... el sentimiento se apaga.

Pese a eso, me decías que ibas a cambiar... y solo durabas un semana...

Nos conocíamos demasiado, fue inevitable notar que algo no andaba bien".

Peleas, discusiones, y las pocas veces en las que nos poníamos de acuerdo en algo...

Cuando estábamos juntos, realmente me sentía viva, eras mi primer amor y pensé que serias el de toda la vida".

Pero sé que la vida no se terminó, tras tu adiós.

La vida continúa igual sin ti...

No sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en reponer mis fuerzas para seguir...

Pero sé que lo haré...

Solo hay que aceptarlo Ash Ketchum porque lejos estamos mejor.

* * *

_La respuesta del Drabble anterior era : Me dedique a perderte de Alejandro Fernandez._

_Serán 20 drabbles musicales!_

_El que acierte más ganara un fic a elección! xD_

_Sire~_


	5. Infantil :Ash:

**Abajo la respuesta del antiguo.**

* * *

**Pensamientos Musicales**

**~POV ASH~**

**Infantil**

* * *

Sí lo admito y lo reafirmo: Soy totalmente un ser infantil.

Así como me dice Iris: «Eres un hombre con la mentalidad de un niño»

Aunque sea infantil y no entienda nada del amor, no quita el hecho de que tengo una persona que me interesa mucho. Quizás podríamos decir que es amor, o que simplemente me gusta. Pero si sé perfectamente la revolución que me causa verla.

Ella, la pelirroja de ojos verdes que tengo como amiga.

Es como una verdadera Sirena: Cautivante, enloquecedora… bella.

No sé, pero casi no puedo controlarme. Digo tonterías, hago otras tantas. La hago enojar, peleamos, nos arreglamos, peleamos de nuevo. Y al rato conversamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenemos una relación muy intensa si se le puede llamar así.

Soy completamente un niño cuando estoy con ella, mucho más de lo que soy normalmente.

¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

Mi niño interior gana en su presencia.

En aquella reunión, ya la había hecho enojar unas cuantas veces, y me había pegado en cada oportunidad pero, ahí iba de nuevo a molestar a mi linda Sirenita.

—¡Ash ya basta! —me pidió, tras tomarme del brazo y llevarme a un lugar solitario.

—Oh Misty —le respondí con una sonrisa traviesa—, si querías traerme a un lugar para estar solitos solo tenías que decirlo.

—¡Arg! —gruñó y no pude evitar reírme—. ¿Te levantaste masoquista hoy o qué?

—Bueno, si quieres ser mi dominante y yo tu sumiso, no tengo problemas —le regalé mi mejor sonrisa ladeada—. Trae el contrato y te lo firmó de inmediato.

Y cuando pensé que me iba a golpear otra vez, la vi pensando. ¿No lo tomará en serio, verdad?

—No es mala idea —me dijo, y comprobé mis sospechas. Me miró y entró a descostillarse de la risa en mi cara—. ¡Tu cara! —gritó atorándose con su risa, la muy chistosa. Claro, después soy yo el infantil… Parece que somos dos.

—Ja… ja.

—Ash… —de pronto la vi abrazada a mi cuello—, ¿qué buscas?

—¿Qué busco? —repetí su pregunta confundido y me miró aún más risueña.

—Eres un niño travieso que no sabe a lo que juega —me soltó y se alejó un poco.

—¿Yo? —ahora sí que me enfureció—. ¡Sí sé a lo que juego!

—¿Eh? —la tomé del brazo, la apegué a mi cuerpo y la miré fijamente—. Ash… —susurró—, nos están mirando todos.

—Me importa un pepino —respondí sin cortar el contacto visual—. Los niños sabemos bien a lo que jugamos, señorita. ¿Tú sabes a lo que juegas? —temblorosa, negó con la cabeza y sonreí—. Me encantas Misty… ese es mi juego. Seré inocente, infantil, despistado y el peor de los niños tercos, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Me gustas y —me acerqué más a ella—, este es mi juego… ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Le vi recuperar el brillo en esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas recién pulidas. La sonrisa ladeada que dibujó en su rostro, lo decía todo.

—Juguemos Ash… Juguemos —me respondió con un beso.

* * *

**El rinconcito de Sirena.**

_Antes que nada, la canción anterior es "Lejos estamos Mejor" de Motel =D_

_La verdad quiero aclararles que no son continuados estos pensamientos, son sin orden cronológico. _

_Esta si se la imaginan bien, sabrán que canción es. _

_Pista: ¡Es antigua! Pero de un cantante reconocido xD_

_Saludos!_

_Sire~ _


	6. Descubriendo :Ash:

_El último por ahora. _

* * *

**Pensamientos Musicales**

**~Ash~**

**Descubriendo**

* * *

Hay cosas que pasan sin motivo, sin razón y sin que nos demos cuenta. Simplemente pasan y queda en uno que se conviertan en una realidad o simplemente se pierda en el olvido.

Yo estoy en esa situación, decidir entre tomar lo que acabo de descubrir o dejarlo pasar.

¿Sería tan tonto como para dejarlo pasar?

Por supuesto que no.

Todo comenzó cuando volví a ver a mi querida amiga Misty, y realmente tuve la sensación de que era la primera vez que la veía, el efecto de los años la habían cambiado totalmente. Su cabello suelto, el cuerpo que había adquirido unas curvas demasiado definidas con esa polera y ese short ajustado tan al estilo de ella, su rostro había adquirido un semblante más adulto, más atrayente.

¡Si, atrayente señores!

Fue como si un rayo de luz hubiera entrado de golpe en mi casa.

Y cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ellas, sentí algo dentro de mí pecho, una sensación de complemento, la sensación de que había encontrado mi otra mitad.

Toda mi estabilidad se vio sacudida bajo mis pies, con solo mirarla. Ella cerró sus ojos para darme la dicha de una de sus sonrisas… y morí.

_¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?_

Tuve que consultárselo a mí madre… ¡Si bien mamón pero no me importa!

Su respuesta a todo lo que sentí a volver a verla me la respondió en una sola palabra: Amor.

¿Estaría enamorado de ella? ¿De mi mejor amiga?

No puedo negar que quererla es algo muy fácil, pese a su carácter tan a la defensiva se encuentra una chica con valores, con el mismo cariño hacia los pokémon como yo. Aunque sea un poco arisca con los pokémon insecto, sé que nunca haría nada malo.

_Había aprendido su lección cuando nos conocimos._

Era una chica muy especial bajo todo esa caparazón de Kringler que le gustaba usar. Siempre pendiente, siempre atenta, siempre preocupada de mí…

Seguí analizando cada parte de nuestras vidas juntos, todo lo que vivimos, tratando de ver en qué momento había cambiado algo en mí.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que fue desde siempre.

Su forma única de demostrarme su amistad había marcado la diferencia desde un inicio. Desde un inicio estaba predicho que ella sería la mujer para mí, nuestro pasado era la prueba más contundente de esto.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

En eso estaba ahora, ¿qué debería hacer?

¿Explicarle que todo simplemente pasó y que estoy enamorado de ella?

¿Decirle que la quiero pero no como mi amiga?

¿Me comería Gyarados por mi impertinencia?

¡Argh!

¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Piensa Ash! ¡Piensa!

Mi lugar estaba ahora con ella… ¡Y eso iba a hacer!

Ya había viajo lo suficiente, había adquirido conocimientos de todo el mundo. Era hora que empezara a vivir de otra forma, una forma nueva, que no conocía y que gracias a ella descubrí.

Con la bendición de mi madre partí a ciudad Celeste.

Su sorpresa fue muy grande al verme ahí parado pero no iba a aguantar más la angustia después de todo, ¿no es Ash Ketchum una persona impulsiva?

—Misty —le dije tomando aire por la nariz—, necesito que me escuches —la miré serio, pero ante la sonrisa bromista de mi querida amiga, me hizo agregar—. Y no me interrumpas.

—¡Ok, ok! —se defendió antes de cruzarse de brazos—. Soy toda oídos.

—Ha pasado algo muy extraño en mi vida, de la noche a la mañana —le comenté, y ella solo arqueó la ceja derecha—, descubrí muchas cosas a la que había omitido todo este tiempo. Pero estaban en mi de todas formas.

—¿Ash? —inclinó un poco la cabeza sorprendida—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé cómo pasó esto, tampoco voy a negar que no me alegra que seas tú pero… —tomé el valor y solté—. ¡Misty estoy enamorado de ti!

Ante mis palabras, retrocedió y eso se sintió como un feo rechazo, mas…

—¿Y desde cuándo? —preguntó parpadeando sucesivamente. Yo aún no podía quitar mi mirada de la suya, reflejaba tanta sorpresa como… ¿alegría?

—Quizás te sorprenda la respuesta —le dije rascándome la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice—, pero desde siempre… Solo que había estado bastante ciego para notarlo antes… No lo esperaba, no era que yo deseara que pasara, solo sé que pasó. Que estoy enamorado de ti y realmente espero que no me tires a Gyarados encima…

—¿A Gyarados? —adelantó los pasos que nos separaban y preguntó—. ¿Por qué te tiraría a Gyarados?

—Por mi atrevimiento, por decirte que te amo desde el inicio. A pensar de como nos llevábamos, a pesar de las peleas y disgustos que nos hemos dado. Que los años sin ti no fueron tan fáciles de sobrellevar como pretendí parecer. Que lo que siento fue creciendo lento pero que ya no lo puedo controlar. Que yo…

Misty no me dejo terminar de hablar, colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y susurró.

—No digas nada más Ash… —sonrió—. Eres el amor de mi vida, siempre ha sido así.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté verdaderamente sorprendido—. Misty… perdóname…

—¿Por?

—Por demorar en venir aquí, por darme tan tarde cuenta de… —volvió a callarme con su dedo—. Misty…

—Hoy estas aquí Ash… y es lo único que importa.

—Misty, eres el amor de mi vida…

—No te imaginas… cuanto tiempo ansié escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Desde el bosque Verde? —le pregunté pero ella negó con su cabeza.

—No, desde que te saque del río.

No había duda, realmente esta chica era la otra mitad de mi alma.

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno chiquillas, he decidido terminar el fic con este pov de Ash.

La canción anterior era Soy como un niño de Chayanne y ésta es un popurri entre las canciones de Camila, Solo para ti y todo Cambio.

Por ahí agregaré uno que otro bonus. Pero este fic se va a completos!

Gracias por apoyarlo =D

Sire~


End file.
